Prezent walentynkowy, czyli licz tylko na siebie
by gg gonia
Summary: Natłok Aokaga sprawił że moje serce boli więc w ramach buntu Aokise. Aomine nie jest taki zły jak go wielu przedstawia, Momoi tak wkurzająca a kuroko miły. Dodajcie do tego romantyczne Kagakuro, lukier, cukier i lukier. Nie odpowiadam za cukrzyce którą dostaniecie po przeczytaniu. Oby poprawił wam ten fick humor/rozweselił :D. Z dedykacją dla DK.


Aomine miał zagwozdkę. Zbliżały się walentynki o czym przypominała mu każda wystawa sklepowa i Satsuki. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien się tym przejąć? Gdyby miał dziewczynę pewno kupiłby misia, kwiatki lub coś w tym stylu, ale Aomine miał chłopaka i to nie byle jakiego bo słynnego wśród licealistek i gimnazjalistek Kise Ryote. Często żartował że Kise jest strasznie zniewieściały ,ale jak bardzo zniewieściałyby nie był ciągle pozostawał facetem, głupio więc przynosić róże czy misia, a może wcale nie głupio i jednak powinien kupić jakiś bukiecik? Bombardował się z takimi myślami już od wczoraj co w jego przypadku było wręcz cudem i niespotykanym poziomem zaangażowania. Może Kise wcale nie oczekiwał prezentu? Może zna na tyle Aomine że nie oczekuje prezentów i tylko go wyśmieje jeśli ten coś kupi, albo poczuje się traktowany jak baba i się obrazi? Z drugiej co jeśli ten da mu czekoladę lub coś innego i to Aomine wyjdzie na bezdusznika który nic nie przyniósł…. Kise by go nie wyśmiał…..nie, na pewno nie. I choć to wiedział w głębi obawa przed niezręczną sytuacją cały czas hamował go przed podjęciem decyzji.

Westchnął i wyjął telefon

Do: Bakagami

Przyjdź do centrum handlowego, potrzebuje tragarza

Od Bakagami:

Nie będę twoim przydupasem, idioto weź sobie kogoś z drużyny!

Do Bakagami:

Oj morda, pójdziemy się nażreć do maka.

Od Bakagami:

Spieprzaj…. Sam se idź do maca.

Do Bakgami:

Nie będę siedział sam w macu jak frajer

Od Bakagmi:

Masz szczęście że jestem dzisiaj głodny debilu.

Aomine miał ochotę odpisać że ten idiota zawsze jest głodny ale wyjątkowo sobie odpuścił, bo jeszcze głąb by nie przylazł.

W centrum handlowym

-co kupujesz Tetsu?-spytał Aomine jedząc drugiego wieśmacka

-nie twój interes, to prywatna sprawa ciemniaku- odpowiedział Kagami

-nie bądź żydem, poratuj kumpla

-od kiedy jesteśmy kumplami?

-…. Poratuj tak zacną i znaną personę czytaj mła.

-teraz to pojechałeś po całej linii, czyżby wielki i wspaniały Aomine nie wiedział co kupić Kise – odpowiedział Kagami z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

-Skoro to takie proste to czemu się nie pochwalisz co ty wymyśliłeś, pewno jakąś sztampę dla bab jak kwiaty.

-Wcale nie! Nie powiem ci i tyle.

-Nie bądź taki, no dajesz, postaram się nie śmiać.

-Spróbuj się zaśmiać to…..robię kolację, sam i wypożyczyłem komedię.

-Wiedziałem że pewno zrobisz coś sztamowego ale żeby aż tak?

-Morda, ja przynajmniej mam jakiś pomysł. I tak wszystko sprowadza się do tego by spędzić razem czas. I zrobić coś miłego.

-Traktujesz Tetsu jak babę.

-To nie kolacja przy świecach, po prostu coś upichcę a potem będziemy oglądać film, ot dla spędzenia razem czasu, po ludzku.

-Nie będę gotował- Nie chce go otruć, pomyślał Aomine ale tego już nie powiedział na głos.

-To może się go spytaj co chce.

-Ta dupa na pewno odpowie że nic, żebym sobie nie robił kłopotu i takie tam.

-To nie rob nic.

-Na boga czemu jesteś taki tępy?! Jak oleje temat totalnie, to nawet jak nic nie powie to pomyśli że się nie angażuje!

-Powiedz to jemy a nie mi

-Hee?

-No że ci zależy i naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć co mu dać.

-Nie jestem ciotą by takie ckliwe rzeczy gadać.

-Jak sobie chcesz

-Zmywam się, jutro mam 2 sprawdziany, zabiją mnie jak znowu zawale

-Ta, dzięki że mi nie pomogłeś.

-Zrób mu laurkę, będzie idealnie odzwierciedlać poziom na jakim się zatrzymałeś.

Aomine żałował że Kagami ma tak dobry refleks i odchylił głowę w ostatniej chwili by nie dostać hamburgerem.

Walentynki już jutro, może jednak posłucha tego debila i się spyta. Musi coś wymyślić bo jeśli to Kise coś wymyśli a nie on…to wyjdzie na babę w związku…ta myśl była tak bolesna że ledwo przeszła mu przez głowę.

-Satsuki!

-hmmm?

-Najwspanialsza przyjaciół..

-Chcesz wiedzieć czy gadałam z Ki-chanem o walentynkach.

Skubana

-….

-Jeszcze nic nie kupiłeś, czasami straszna z ciebie sierota Dai-chan

-Skąd wiesz że nic nie mam?! He?!

-Jakbyś cokolwiek miał nie pytałbyś się czy z nim pisałam.

-Jeszcze się o nic nie spytałem…

-o, czyli nie mam nic mówić, okej.- powiedział i zaczęła odchodzić.

Aomine chwycił Momoi za ramię ze spuszczoną głową- powiedz, proszę- odwrócił głowę.

-Nie mówił nic konkretnego, tylko że nie może się doczekać tego dnia.

Kurna czyżby coś wymyślił?!

-A nie spytasz się go może…eee… co by chciał czy coś….

-To twój chłopak powinieneś wiedzieć.

-To trudne.

-Trochę wysiłku ci nie zaszkodzi

-Trochę pomocy też nie.

-Ehhh, wierze ze stać cię choć na krztę romantyzmu.

-Nie no, wiem ze jestem zarąbisty, ale co jak będę za romantyczny i się biedny Kise poczuje onieśmielony?

-Nawet gdybyś wykrzesał i ofiarował cały swój romantyzm, nie sądzę by ktokolwiek był onieśmielony więc spokojnie możesz dać z siebie 100%.

I gdzie wsparcie przyjaciół, no gdzie? Na nikogo nie można liczy w tym bezdusznym świecie… a jak już o bezduszności mowa…

-Tetsu ratuj!

- Aomine-kun jest północ. Jeśli nikt cię nie morduje to się rozłączam.

-Kise mnie zamorduje jak do jutra...znaczy dzisiaj nie będę czegoś miał.

-Nie sądzisz że trochę już za późno na szukanie prezentu?

-Mam czas do dziesiątej.- powiedział tonem jakby miał co najmniej tydzień.

-Strasznie dużo, czemu więc się tak stresujesz… i tak to był sarkazm.

-Morda Tetsu

-Och więc mogę się rozłączyć? Wiec dobr

-Nie! Podpowiedź mi coś.

-Myślę że Kise-kun cię nie zabije, ma aż za dużo wyrozumiałości jak dla ciebie.

Aomine zmielił w ustach przekleństwo.

-Pomyśl o tym trochę a na pewno coś wymyślisz.

-A ty co niby dajesz?

-Tajemnica

-No nie bądź…

Bip bip

-Gnojek- powiedział Aomine do tlefonu, trzęsąc się ze złości.

Wpatrywał się w sufit rozmyślają. Może za bardzo się przejmuje, może kupić głupi kwiatek i skończyć ten cyrk. Albo ciastko. Ale widzą się rzadko, powinien coś skołować….może kupić wino, i tak wygląda na dorosłego ze sowim wzrostem.

Rozmawiał przedwczoraj z Kise ale ten nic nie wspomniał o walentynkach, może uznał że dla Aomine to nic nie znaczące święto i nie chciał na nim wymuszać uczestniczenia w nim? Ale byli parą mogą to jakoś uczcić, bo czemu nie. Do restauracji głupio w tym tłumie zakochanych par szczególnei że obaj byli facetami, no i jako model jadał już pewno w jednych z lepszych restauracji a Aomine nie miał takich funduszy by się tam z nim wybrać. Może jakąś bieliznę, obaj by skorzystali… ehh prezent powinien się podobać przede wszystkim jemu.

„Robię kolację"

„Po prostu cieszy się na ten dzień"

„Tajemnica"

„Wspólny czas"

„-Aominecchi, uwielbiam grać z tobą one- on-one ale moglibyśmy zrobić coś romantyczniejszego, od czasu do czasu.

-Poczekaj aż wrócimy do mojej sypialni.

-Zbok."

Już wiedział.

~Następnego dnia~

-Aominecchi tęskniłem tak bardzo, bardzo!

-A ja nie.

Kise nadął poliki.

-Głupek –Aomine objął Kise w pasie i pocałował namiętnie.

-Wejdź, zrobię herbaty i coś obejrzymy.

-Nie, ubieraj się i wychodzimy.

-hmmm, dokąd?

-Przed siebie. No nie patrz tak tylko się ubieraj, idziemy na spacer.

Poszli do parku, Kise strasznie dużo mówił, Aomine przedrzeźniał swoich nauczycieli, potem kupił obojgu gorąca herbatę.

-Ulepmy bałwana- zawołał Kise wrzucając puszkę do śmieci.

-Ehhh skoro bardzo chcesz.

-Czekaj, nie możesz tak zacząć lepić.

-Hmmm?

-Zamknij oczy.

Aomine zrobił co mu kazano i po chwili poczuł na głowie miękki materiał.

-Czapka?

-Zawsze chodzisz bez, nie chce żebyś się przeziębił- Kise uśmiechnął się po czym cmoknął szybko Daikiego- To jak lepimy? Kto w minutę ulepi większą wygrywa- powiedział Ryota zaczynając turlać kulkę śniegu.

-Nie myśl że jak zacząłeś wcześniej to wygrasz! –krzyknął Aomine.

Gdy czas się skończył mieli prawie identycznych rozmiarów kule, więc cudem ustawili jedną na drugiej, po czym Kise dolepił małą kulkę u góry imitującą głowę. Tym sposobem bałwanek wyglądał jak paker.

-Śliczny ale to moja kula była większa- stwierdził Kise

-Tak, a co myślisz o tej kulce- powiedział Aomine po czym Kise dostał ze śnieżki.

Potem rzucali się aż się nie ściemniło i trzeba było wracać do domu.

-I jak ci się podobał spacer, romantyczny jak księżniczka chciała.

-To najromantyczniejszy spacer na jakim w życiu byłem. Był świetny… i ej nie mów do mnie księżniczko.

-uff to dobrze, ale w przyszłym roku wprost mówisz co chcesz na walentynki i żadnego pierdzielenia że nic.

-oj Aominecchi, Aomiencchi a po co skoro przede wszystkim chodzi o spędzanie czasu razem?

-Ty miałeś dla mnie czapkę cwaniaku.

-Oj tam oj tam.

-Żadnego oj tam oj tam, nerwicy się nabawię zgadując co ci dać by nie było za babskie i nie za tandetne.

-Pamiętałeś jak mówiłem o spacerze, cieszę się że mnie słuchasz… no i słyszałem od Kagamiego, Satsuki i Kuroko jak się starałeś i martwiłeś.-Powiedział siadając koło Aomine- to wiele dla mnie znaczy, jestem przeszczęśliwy.

-Zdrajcy- powiedział Daiki pod nosem- Nie słuchaj tych kłamców, ściemniają na całego. Ja miałbym przejmować się Walentyn…

-Kocham cię- powiedział Kise i wtulił się w Aomine.

-…..Też cię kocham.- odpowiedział Aomine i objął go chowając uśmiech w jego włosach.

-Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film?- spytał Ryouta radośnie.

-A nie jest ci jeszcze zimno po spacerze?

-Czyżbyś chciał mnie rozgrzać?

-Ooo jak najbardziej- powiedział Daiki wpijając się w usta swojego chłopaka.

Tym sposobem Aomine dowiedział się że Kise miał dla niego jeszcze jedne prezent, ale na sobie.


End file.
